sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Lua
|dialects = MetaLua |influenced_by = Scheme, Снобол, Модула, Клу, C++ |influenced = Io, GameMonkey, Squirrel, Dao, MiniD |license = лицензия MIT |website = www.lua.org }} Lua (лу́а, ) — интерпретируемый язык программирования, разработанный подразделением Tecgraf Католического университета Рио-де-Жанейро (Computer Graphics Technology Group of Pontifical Catholic University of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil). Разработанный интерпретатор является свободно распространяемым, с открытыми исходными текстами на языке Си. По возможностям, идеологии и реализации язык ближе всего к JavaScript, однако Lua отличается более мощными и гораздо более гибкими конструкциями. Хотя Lua не содержит понятия класса и объекта в явном виде, механизмы объектно-ориентированного программирования, включая множественное наследование, легко реализуются с использованием метатаблиц, которые также отвечают за перегрузку операций и т. п. Реализуемая модель объектно-ориентированного программирования — прототипная (как и в JavaScript). Язык широко используется для создания тиражируемого программного обеспечения — в частности, на нём написан графический интерфейс пакета Adobe Lightroom. Также получил известность как язык программирования уровней и расширений во многих играх (например, World of Warcraft) из-за удобства встраивания, скорости исполнения кода и лёгкости обучения. История Lua разработан подразделением Tecgraf (группа технологий компьютерной графики) Католического университета Рио-де-Жанейро в Бразилии, история языка ведёт отсчёт с 1993 года. Авторы языка — Роберту Иерузалимски, Луиш Энрике ди Фигейреду (Luiz Henrique de Figueiredo) и Валдемар Селиш (Waldemar Celes). Lua распространяется свободно, с открытыми исходными текстами на языке Си. Некоторые возможности Lua обычно называют мультипарадигменным языком. Он обеспечивает небольшой набор базовых механизмов, которые могут быть расширены для решения различных задач, а не набор сложных жёстких спецификаций, обеспечивающих программирование в единой парадигме. Так, в Lua отсутствует явная поддержка наследования, однако оно легко реализуется с помощью метатаблиц. Параллельное присваивание Подобно таким скриптовым языкам, как Perl, Python, Ruby и Icon, допускает параллельное присваивание. В простейшем случае это позволяет писать выражения вида x, y = y, x Типы Lua представляет собой язык с динамическим определением типов данных. Переменная языка может содержать значения любого типа. Все значения в Lua могут храниться в переменных, использоваться в качестве аргументов при вызове функций и возвращаться в виде результата их выполнения. В Lua восемь основных типов: # nil (неопределенный) # boolean (логический) # number (числовой) # string (строковый) # function (функция) # userdata (пользовательские данные) # thread (поток) # table (таблица) Nil — это тип значения nil значение, главное свойство которого — отличаться от всех остальных значений и обозначать отсутствие пригодного значения. К типу Boolean относятся значения false (ложь) и true (истина). Значения nil и false считаются ложными, любое другое значение считается истинным. К типу Number относятся обычно вещественные числа (double), но внутреннее представление чисел можно изменить при сборке интерпретатора. Тип String обозначает массивы символов. Строки Lua могут содержать любые 8-битные символы, включая ноль ('\0'). Строки неизменяемы. Таблицы Таблицы являются самым важным типом данных в Lua и являются фундаментом для пользовательских типов данных, таких как структуры, массивы, списки, множества. Таблица в Lua представляет собой набор пар — (Ключ, Значение). Ключом может выступать значение любого типа, кроме nil. Замыкания Lua поддерживает концепцию замыканий, например: function makeaddfunc(x) -- Возвращает новую анонимную функцию, которая добавляет x к аргументу return function(y) -- Когда мы ссылаемся на переменную x, которая вне текущей области, -- и время жизни которой меньше, чем этой анонимной функции, -- Lua создаёт замыкание. return x + y end end plustwo = makeaddfunc(2) print(plustwo(5)) -- Выводит 7 Каждый раз, когда вызывается makeaddfunc, создаётся новое замыкание для переменной x, так что каждая возвращаемая анонимная функция будет ссылаться на свой параметр x. Как и у любого другого объекта Lua, временем жизни замыкания управляет сборщик мусора. Примеры кода Классическая программа «Hello, world!» на Lua выглядит вот так: print("Hello World!") Для комментариев используется следующий синтаксис, близкий к языкам Ada, SQL и VHDL: -- Комментарии в Lua начинаются с двойного дефиса и продолжаются до конца строки. -- Многострочные текстовые литералы и комментарии берут в двойные квадратные скобки. Факториал — пример рекурсивной функции: function factorial(n) if n 0 then return 1 else return n * factorial(n - 1) end end Цикл со счётчиком: for i = 1,5 do -- Statements end Работа с функциями как с объектами первого класса демонстрируется в следующем примере, в котором модифицируется поведение функции print: do local oldprint = print -- Сохраняем текущую функцию print как oldprint function print(s) -- Переопределяем функцию print if s "foo" then oldprint("bar") else oldprint(s) end end end Любой будущий вызов print теперь будет перенаправлен к будущей функции, и благодаря поддержке в Lua лексического контекста, старая функция print будет доступна только посредством новой, модифицированной функции print. Lua также поддерживает замыкания, как описано выше, в соответствующем разделе. Ключевой особенностью Lua является расширяемая семантика, механизм метатаблиц даёт большие возможности по настройке уникального поведения для таблиц Lua. В следующем примере демонстрируется «бесконечная» таблица. Для любого n , fibsn даст n -е число Фибоначчи с использованием мемоизации. fibs = { 1, 1 } -- Первоначальные значения для fibs1 и fibs2. setmetatable(fibs, { __index = function(name, n) -- Вызов функции, если fibsn не существует. namen = name- 1 + name- 2 -- Расчёт и мемоизация fibsn. return namen end }) Реализация Как и многие интерпретируемые языки программирования, реализация Lua имеет отдельно компилятор с исходного языка в исполняемый байт-код и виртуальную машину для исполнения сгенерированного байт-кода. Причём байт-код — это не команды стековой машины, а команды некоего виртуального процессора с несколькими регистрами, что повышает эффективность исполнения. В стандартной виртуальной машине Lua используется распределение памяти со сборкой мусора (аналогично Java или .NET). Lua использует единый строковый пул, что позволяет снизить расходы памяти на хранение строк. Для задач, критичных по времени, имеется JIT-компилятор Lua — LuaJITThe LuaJIT Project. Также разработан компилятор llvm-luallvm-lua. JIT/Static compiler for Lua using LLVM on the backend., генерирующий код для виртуальной машины LLVM, предоставляющей возможность последующей компиляции в очень эффективный машинный код для процессоров различной архитектуры. Использование В настоящее время используется в различных проектах, где требуется встроить достаточно быстрый и нетрудный в освоении скриптовый язык программирования — например, в разработке игр, где Lua часто используется между игровым «движком» и данными для написания сценариев поведения/взаимодействия объектов. Игры Первыми в разработку компьютерных игр язык Lua внедрила компания LucasArts, начиная с игры Grim Fandango . Авторы языка в своём докладе на конференции вспоминают, что в январе 1997 они получили сообщение от Брета Могилефски, главного разработчика Grim Fandango, где он писал, что, прочитав о языке в статье 1996 года в Dr. Dobb’s Journal, он планирует заменить используемый ими самодельный скриптовый язык SCUMM на Lua . В результате им был создан игровой движок GrimE, используемый также более поздним квестом от LucasArts — Escape from Monkey Island. В 2003 году в результате опроса на сайте GameDev.net Lua был признан самым популярным скриптовым языком для разработки игрWhich language do you use for scripting in your game engine?. GameDev.net — Poll Results. Примером игры, программируемой с помощью Lua, является World of Warcraft. }} На языке Lua описываются уровни игры-головоломки Enigma . В играх S.T.A.L.K.E.R. используется Lua (скрипт смены группировки): function select_actor_community(actor, npc) db.actor:set_character_community("dolg", 0, 0) -- сменит группировку игрока на "долг" end В модификации Garry’s Mod Lua является основным инструментом. Используется для реализации игровых режимов и дополнений. IDE * ZeroBraneZeroBrane Studio - Lua IDE/editor/debugger for Windows, Mac OSX, and Linux * Decoda * Geany * Lua Development ToolsLua Development Tools для среды Eclipse Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт разработчиков Lua * Сайт проектов Lua * Сайт пользователей Lua * Cправочное руководство Lua 5.2 ;; История языка * * ;; Lua-проекты * Kepler Project team — Платформа веб-разработки под Lua * LuaGL — интерфейс к OpenGL для Lua 5.1 * LuaFAR — движок Lua-плагинов и скриптов для файлового менеджера Lua на русском ;; Переводы руководств * Справочное руководство по языку Lua 5.1 * Русскоязычный мануал по Lua 5.0 — фрагмент справочного руководства по языку Lua 5.0 для написания скриптов для игр Heroes of Might and Magic V и Серп и молот * Справочное руководство по языку Lua 4.0 ;; Статьи и обзоры * Создание встраиваемых сценариев на языке Lua, Мартин Страйчер * Еще один «летний» язык программирования (часть 2; часть 3; часть 4), Андрей Зубинский * Введение в Lua, Ash Matheson — перевод статьи An Introduction to Lua * Введение в Lua, Keith Fieldhouse — перевод статьи Introducing Lua * Cерия статей о Lua * Использование Lua в робототехнике Категория:Lua Категория:Скриптовые языки Категория:Свободные библиотеки программ Категория:Свободные компиляторы и интерпретаторы Категория:Языки программирования, появившиеся в 1990-х